


Control

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Verbal Safewords, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rimming
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: "Tôi muốn tàn phá em Yuuri, muốn làm em nhung nhớ tôi đến mức khi tôi rời đi chỉ một đêm thôi, em sẽ không thể không chạm vào hạ thân em, cố sức để ‘đến’ như những khi có tôi ở bên.”Gương mặt Yuuri không biểu lộ bất cứ thứ gì ngoài khoái cảm đang tràn ngập, chất dịch lại một lần nữa gỉ ra nơi tư mật, nhỏ giọt trên bụng cậu khi cậu lắng nghe anh và để cho mình bị chơi đến triệt để.“Tôi có thể thấy rằng em đang siết chặt lại quanh tôi. Sắp đến rồi, đúng chứ? Tôi cũng thế. Rất con mẹ nó gần rồi. Hét tên tôi  nữa đi.” Và cậu đã hét lên.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Lời tác giả ( có sự chỉnh lí về câu chữ do người dịch thích sự bỉ bựa =]]] ):
> 
> Chào mọi người, vẫn khoẻ đấy chứ? Mấy ngày nay bệnh của tui bỗng trở nặng và tui đã làm vài việc vô cùng ngu ngốc.  
> Đầu tui đau như búa bổ và có bữa tui suy sụp kinh khủng. Hôm qua tui đánh một giấc từ 7 giờ tối đến tận 5 giờ sáng và giờ thì mắt thao láo đến 19 tiếng. Muốn ngất luôn cho xong.  
> Thôi, dài dòng vậy đủ rồi, kết thúc ở đây thôi.  
> Tui yêu Victuuri nhìu.
> 
>  *Lời người dịch:
> 
> Fic này thuộc hàng heavy slash a.k.a H CỰC NẶNG, các thím có thể nhìn lên additional tags để biết thêm chi tiết. Vì vậy, nếu những ai không thể kham nổi hay không đủ can đảm thì hãy click back, chứ đừng gạch đá hay đất cát gì, khổ tác giả với người dịch lắm :(((
> 
> FIC DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. ĐỨA NÀO DÁM MANG RA ĐĂNG LUNG TUNG BÀ BẮT ĐƯỢC BÀ THIẾN.

 

“Không ai được phép có em. Không ai cả. Em là của tôi.”

 

Yuuri bị trói nghiến trên giường, hai chân dang rộng và bị ràng buộc bởi sợi dây thừng nơi mắt cá và một bên tay. Miệng cậu bị bịt lại bởi một quả bóng nhỏ màu đỏ, từng tiếng rên ư ử phát ra sau hàm răng đang cắn chặt. Mông cậu được phơi bày với một cái nút cắm bên trong, chiếc máy rung không ngừng bần bật khiến cậu phải kêu thét. Hạ thân cậu đã cương cứng và thúc lên bụng cậu, không được động chạm và không được thoả mãn, nơi đầu khấc dặt một màu đỏ giận dữ. Những vết cắn đầy rẫy trên cổ với đủ mọi kích thước, từ những dấu ấn màu hồng nho nhỏ thường sẽ biến mất sau một giờ cho đến những vết bầm tím thẫm tô điểm thêm cho làn da, xuống thấp hơn một chút, ngay bên dưới cổ áo, được để lại từ hàng tuần trước và luôn gợi nhớ về một đêm căng tràn, khiến cho cậu phải đỏ mặt mỗi khi nhớ lại.

 

Victor đang đứng với hai bên hông rộng mở, không ngừng mút lấy những dấu vết trên ngực cậu, chơi đùa với đầu nhũ cậu với cái lưỡi tinh ranh của mình. Anh giữ trên tay chiếc điều khiển nhỏ xíu của cái máy rung, rối tung lên với nó, thay đổi chế độ liên tục, đưa Yuuri lên tiên rồi lại mau chóng quẳng cậu xuống mặt đất. Mắt Victor tối lại bởi những ham muốn và chiếm hữu. Anh rất không thích cái cách Yuuri suồng sã thể hiện tình cảm với bạn bè. Anh phải giải quyết chuyện này. Anh không phải là loại quái vật thích kiểm soát – cái loại sẽ khiến Yuuri bị tách biệt hoàn toàn ra khỏi các mối quan hệ bạn bè; anh chỉ muốn nhắc nhở cho cậu nhớ rằng mình thuộc về ai, chỉ muốn nhắc đi nhắc lại là Yuuri Katsuki thuộc về Victor Nikiforov, bất di bất dịch, không gì có thể thay đổi.

 

Anh lẩm bẩm những lời rời rạc trên làn da của Yuuri, di chuyển từ từ xuống rồi  quỳ gối giữa hai chân đang dang rộng, cúi đầu xuống để liếm quanh cửa mình của cậu, kích thích cậu dữ hơn, lưỡi Victor dần trở nên tê liệt bởi cái máy rung, và Yuuri hét lớn, âm thanh vang khắp phòng, bất chấp rằng mình đang bị bịt miệng.

 

Anh rướn lên, đưa hạ thể cậu vào miệng mình, hông Yuuri bất giác đẩy lên, tự đẩy mình vào sâu hơn. Anh di chuyển đầu lên xuống, điều chỉnh máy rung liên tục cho đến khi cảm thấy Yuuri chạm tay vào má trái rồi dừng lại.

 

“Em ổn chứ? Có muốn tôi tháo bịt miệng không?” Yuuri khẽ gật.

 

“Em có ổn không, Yuuri?”

 

“Em ổn.” Cậu trả lời, giọng khàn khàn. “Nó làm hàm em đau.”

 

“Được rồi, ổn rồi, bất cứ điều gì vì em. Vậy tôi có thể bắt đầu lại chứ?” Yuuri lại gật.

 

Hạ thân cương cứng của Yuuri một lần nữa đi vào miệng anh ngay khi nhận được sự đồng ý và khi chiếc máy rung được đưa trở lại, kéo theo những tiếng kêu thét của cậu. Anh thường sẽ rất tôn trọng mọi người xung quanh, những người ở phòng khách sạn kế bên, nhưng lúc này thì không, anh không quan tâm. Anh cần tất cả mọi người trong cái cuộc thi này nghe được tiếng thét của Yuuri, buộc họ phải biết rằng anh chính là nguyên do của nó, rằng Yuuri là của anh và thách ai khác được chạm vào.

 

“Victor!” Cậu kêu lên khi bắn vào miệng anh. Victor nuốt lấy chúng, không bỏ sót lấy một giọt, như thể đây là bữa ăn cuối cùng của mình.

 

Anh ngồi lại, chỉnh máy rung giảm xuống, giải thoát cho chính mình khỏi chiếc boxer, và thủ dâm ngay trước mắt Yuuri.

 

“Chơi em đi, xin anh đấy Victor.”

 

“Em chắc là mình chịu nổi chứ? Em vừa mới ra đấy.”

 

“Đi mà Victor, chơi em đi.”

 

“Chỉ khi em năn nỉ.” Anh đáp lời với một cái nhếch miệng và lấy cái nút ra khỏi mông cậu, bôi trơn ngón tay mình, lấp đầy cửa mình đang rộng mở của Yuuri với ba ngón tay, khiến Yuuri thở hổn hển dưới thân anh và không ngừng đẩy mình lên.

 

Victor dịch người để lấy bao cao su cho đến khi nghe thấy một giọng trong trẻo phát ra từ Yuuri rành mạch nói “không”.

 

“Anh ‘sạch’ mà, đúng không?”

 

“Em biết rồi còn gì, tôi rất ‘sạch’. Tôi đã kiểm tra trước khi chúng ta quan hệ lần đầu.”

 

“Yeah, và anh cũng biết anh là người duy nhất của em. Em muốn anh ra bên trong em, Victor. Xin anh đấy.”

 

Victor không thể cưỡng lại trước đòi hỏi quá đỗi dễ thương và bộc trực ấy. Anh cọ xát hạ thân mình với một ít gel và rít lên, chất bôi trơn đã giúp ma sát tốt hơn nhiều, giúp anh dễ dàng đi vào cửa mình cậu.

 

“Sẵn sàng rồi chứ?” Yuuri đáp lại với một tiếng ‘có’ vang dội và Victor đẩy vào chỉ với một nhịp. Anh cúi xuống và để lại thêm vài dấu ấn nữa trên ngực Yuuri trong khi điều chỉnh lại cơ thể trước khi Yuuri yêu cầu anh đẩy mạnh hơn, rồi anh thúc hông mình qua lại, nhắm nghiền mắt, lầm bầm trong cơn khoái lạc.

 

“Mẹ nó Victor!” Yuuri khóc thét lên, theo đúng như những gì Victor mong muốn khi anh điều chỉnh lại góc độ, chạm đến điểm nhạy cảm của cậu với từng cú đẩy chuẩn xác. Mắt Yuuri đảo lên và cả cơ thể như chùn xuống.

 

“Mẹ, thật tuyệt khi em thít chặt lấy tôi, như thể em muốn tôi ở đó vậy. Em tiếp nhận tôi một cách hoàn hảo, cứ như tôi được sinh ra là để dành cho em. Để chơi em. Em là của tôi. Có thằng nào chơi em được thế này chứ? Khiến em ‘đến’ liên tục không ngừng nghỉ? Tôi muốn tàn phá em Yuuri, muốn làm em nhung nhớ tôi đến mức khi tôi rời đi dù chỉ một đêm thôi, em cũng không thể kiềm chế được để chạm vào hạ thân em, cố sức ‘đến’ như những khi có tôi ở bên.”

 

Gương mặt Yuuri không biểu lộ bất cứ thứ gì ngoài khoái cảm đang tràn ngập, chất dịch lại một lần nữa gỉ ra nơi tư mật, nhỏ giọt trên bụng cậu khi cậu lắng nghe anh và để cho mình bị chơi đến triệt để.

 

“Tôi có thể thấy rằng em đang siết chặt lại quanh tôi. Sắp đến rồi, đúng chứ? Tôi cũng thế. Rất con mẹ nó gần rồi. Hét tên tôi nữa đi.” Và cậu đã hét lên.

 

Người ở tầng dưới chắc chắn đã nghe thấy âm thanh này, và Victor bắt đầu nắm lấy hạ thân cậu và cọ xát nó, Yuuri co dãn không ngừng quanh anh cho đến khi cậu tới. Những áp lực và cảm giác cho thấy Victor cũng ra không lâu sau đó, đẩy mạnh vào trong cậu và lấp đầy cậu bằng tinh dịch của anh.

 

Anh cuối cùng cũng rút lui, quan sát khi trượt mình ra khỏi cửa mình cậu, dây chất dịch nên tấm ga trải giường. Anh thấy tiếc cho bất kì ai phải dọn cái đống này, tự nhủ rằng phải để lại cho họ một khoản tiền tip khổng lồ khi hai người rời đi.

 

Trông cậu như vậy thật hấp dẫn.

 

“Hiệp ba nhé?”

 

 

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> *Lời tác giả ( cũng được người dịch xào nấu thêm tí xíu =]]] ):
> 
> Cảm ơn vì đã đọc.  
> Để lại comment nhé.  
> Nhớ thêm tí kudos.  
> Cảm ơn nhìu.
> 
> *Lời người dịch:
> 
> Tình hình là tớ sẽ còn dịch một fic nữa của YOI nhưng vì đang kẹt Beautiful Disaster nên thôi để tháng sau a.k.a tháng 12 nhé :))) Cái fic đó nó vui vl ra í, quý vị nhớ đón xem :)))


End file.
